


City of Stars

by hollowpeaches



Series: Across the Universe [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Doyoung is from Space, Enemies to Lovers, Jaehyun is from Earth, M/M, Space!AU, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowpeaches/pseuds/hollowpeaches
Summary: "Maybe," Doyoung answered. He pressed a tender kiss on Jaehyun's lips.He continued, "But no matter what, may it be in a different timeline or in another life, I would still choose you."





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Across the Universe by Fiona Apple (it's a cover of the original Beatles song)

"Ahh, I'm coming!" Jaehyun moaned as his come spilled a hot sticky trail on his stomach. Doyoung continued to erratically thrust harder into him as he chased his own release, burying his face on Jaehyun's neck.

He wrapped his arms around Doyoung — one hand gripping tightly at the back of his head while the other roughly clawed on his back. He's near overstimulation and he could feel the pain slowly creeping up on his spine. He moaned louder when Doyoung hit his prostate.

It took Doyoung a few more thrusts before he finally reached his orgasm, dick pulsating as he came inside Jaehyun. He closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath. 

They were panting heavily as they both recover from their highs. Doyoung still had his face buried in Jaehyun's neck, eyes closed as he savored the younger's intoxicating smell of after sex.

Jaehyun, on the other hand, was still too fucked out to open his eyes but the adrenaline was starting to wore off and he could slowly feel the weight of the older caging him in.

"Get off," Jaehyun softly whispered, still slightly out of breath.

He wasn't sure if Doyoung heard him as he made no attempts to move so he whispered his plea closer to the older's ear and gently patted his shoulders to wake him out of his reverie.

"Doyoung," He repeated. 

"Sorry," Doyoung muttered as he placed a chaste kiss on Jaehyun's shoulder before he pulled out of the younger.

Jaehyun opened his eyes and watched the other pick up a clean cloth from the metal bin filled with clothes. Doyoung went back to the make shift mattress where Jaehyun laid, still glistening with sweat and come.

"Here, let me clean you up," Doyoung said as he reached out to caress the younger's face and push the hair out of his sweaty forehead.

Jaehyun slowly sat up and closed the gap between them as he kissed the older deeply. "Thanks. I'll do it myself," He muttered as they both pull away from the kiss.

Doyoung laughed, "Okay, I'll be outside." He leaned in for another kiss before standing up and heading out of the tent.

He followed Doyoung a few minutes later after he was able to fully clean himself and put on his pants. He saw his lover standing near the cliff, still naked despite the cold, holding a cigarette between his fingers.

The night is excruciatingly cold, and the planets hovering above the skies seemed unusually bigger. He shivered when a gust of wind passed by. He walked closer towards the cliff, and looked out on the horizon.

"It's beautfiul, isn't it?" Doyoung asked, still looking over the glaring mixtures of bright lights painting the city below them. He mutters a quiet "hmm," in agreement.

"It's a pity your kind is hell bent on destroying it all," Doyoung muttered quietly.

Jaehyun flinched when he heard the bitterness and anger laced in Doyoung's voice. He felt the sudden tension rising between them.

But it's true, though. Jaehyun could understand where Doyoung is coming from.

It's war, after all.

Properties, livelihood, and even the people are all just predetermined casualties of war.

And it's exactly the reason he, an air force pilot of Earth's Nui Mercenary Brigade, was trapped and imprisoned in Koen after a skirmish gone wrong and forced him to eject himself from his crashing aircraft.

It had almost been a year since his captivity; working in the mines alongside other prisoners of war. He had seen many of his kind tortured, separated from their families, and killed mainly for fun and pleasure. His thoughts wandered to his family, and he felt a sudden pang in his chest. He clenched his fists tightly to his sides, bile threatening to rise from his stonach. 

"Your people have burned many of ours, too," He muttered sternly, teeth gritted as his anger boils inside his chest. "It's not just you who've lost and suffered, Doyoung. We —  _I_ did, too."

Doyoung took a last hit from his cigarette before tossing it on the ground. Jaehyun could feel the other's gaze as he shifted and turned to face him. He heard Doyoung sigh when he held his ground and refused to look at him.

There was a cold hand on his shoulder, "I know," Doyoung whispered. And when Jaehyun recoiled from the touch, he mumbled a quiet apology. "I'm sorry," He said, and leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay," Jaehyun nodded, unclenching his fists. But the bitterness, hurt, and anger in his tongue remains.

He suddenly felt hands gripping on his shoulder, and then he's being swiftly turned around. Doyoung cupped his face, his lover's thumb gently caressing his cheeks. He looked at him tenderly, his eyes asking for forgiveness.

"Hey. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean it, you know I don't," Doyoung pleaded. 

"Sometimes I don't," Jaehyun admitted, and the other visibly flinched.

It's unfair.

He knows the older loved him deeply — hell, he wouldn't have risked his life to break Jaehyun out of the mines if he didn't. But there were moments like this when he could feel a deep sense of fear and uncertainty churning inside his stomach, seeping through his skin.

"Do you regret this?"  _Us._ He asked, looking at Doyoung intently in the eyes.

Doyoung leaned towards him, pressing their lips together. He closed his eyes and wraps his hands around the older's hips. Doyoung was the first to pull away, leaving Jaehyun chasing after the kiss.

Doyoung pushed the hair out of his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"I don't," He said, looking at him keenly. "I love you, Jaehyun. I don't care who you are or where you're from. I'd risk my life for you over and over again if I have to. Hell, I would cross the entire galaxy just to be with you,"

It was Jaehyun who leaned in this time, pressing a quick peck on his lover's chapped lips. "I would, too." And another. "I love you," He whispered into his mouth.

They stayed like that for a while, pressed in each other's body as they kissed each other senselessly, trying to relish the little moments of serenity they're allowed to have.

Jaehyun pulled away after a while, breathless. He looked down and smiled, dimples visible from his cheeks. "You're still naked," He chucked.

"And hard," Doyoung filled in. They both laughed, finally pulling away from each other.

"Aren't you cold?" He asked.

"Not really," Doyoung said, bending down to get another cigarette from the little metallic case laid on the ground.

He shifted his gaze towards the scenery below them. It's beautiful. Koen is hauntingly beautiful despite the carcasses on roads and patches of wasteland near the capitol that were the result of the war.

It  _is_ beautiful but it's nothing like home.

"What are you thinking?" Doyoung asked, taking in another hit from his cigarette.

"It's nothing,"

"Come on tell me," Doyoung urged, throwing away the cigarette off the cliff. He turned to face Jaehyun who only glanced at him.

Jaehyun hesitated for a moment before answering. "Do you believe in reincarnation?" He asked.

"Ren - what?" Doyoung replied, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Jaehyun crossed his arms in front of his chest and shifted on his feet to face him. "In our world, there's a saying that when people die their souls travel over time and on different places for a long time before they finally get tired of wandering and set on to look for another body to settle into," He paused, but continued when the other said nothing. "It could be anything - a plant, an animal, but more often than not, it's a newly born child. Reincarnation, it's what my people call it."

Doyoung hummed in understanding. "Hm, do you believe in it?" He asked, studying the younger's face.

"I hope for it," He murmured.

"Why?"

"Because maybe in another life it wouldn't have to be this way," He whispered, looking down.

He felt a wave of sadness hit his chest. He willed himself not to break down. He turned to look at Doyoung and saw the same sadness reflecting in the other's eyes.

"Jaehyun," He soothed, and reached out to caress the younger's face.

Jaehyun closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Maybe in another life there wouldn't be a stupid war and our people wouldn't have to mindlessly kill each other. Maybe then we could live in peace and not like this — always in hiding and running desperately for our lives," He resumed, pressing a soft kiss on Doyoung's hand that was pressed on his cheek.

"Maybe," Doyoung answered.

He pressed a tender kiss on Jaehyun's lips. He continued, "But no matter what, may it be in a different timeline or in another life, I would still choose you."

"And me, you." Jaehyun smiled, his cheeks starting to feel warm despite the cold.

They both knew that whatever they have now was destined to end in tragedy — they just weren't supposed to be.

And yet fate was cruel enough to let them meet, and fall in love.

But in this moment, despite the danger behind them and the certain tragedy of their future, he felt at peace.

They both leaned in for a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Doyoung! It's my humble contribution to the #dojae week event. =^o^=
> 
> Basically, this is going to be a bunch of one-shots following the lives of Doyoung and Jaehyun across different timelines and in various universes. It will periodically go back in time (this one is set in the far future) so it's going to be a different set-up in every chapter. Hehe I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
